Algo Especial
by Magicshadow
Summary: Continuacion del FF "Nada en Especial". Primer capitulo ¡Up! Aquella niña misteriosa regresa en el 6to. curso de Harry, ¿sera lo mismo? ::::ACTUALIZACIÒN:::: 1 al 7 de enero2005.


**_FF "Algo Especial"_**

**_Por Magicshadow_**

****

**_Nota de la Autora: Y_**_ bueno… acá está la segunda parte de "Nada en Especial", que es en sí la parte principal; tengo previsto que sea un FF extenso, no sé qué tan extenso… pero sí más que cualquier otro que haya escrito ;0)_

_¿Qué les puedo comentar sobre este FF? Bueno, veamos… definitivamente voy a tratar de hacerlo emocionante, misterioso y divertido ;0) No les puedo adelantar qué va a ocurrir, porque aún lo estoy escribiendo… jejeje… pero lo más importante es la reaparición de Daleien, y de cómo esta jovencita cambia muchas cosas en la vida de su mejor amigo; también se descubrirá quién es ella en realidad, ya que esa duda les quedó a muchs…_

_Y como siempre, les agradeceré cualquier opinión o comentario que deseen dejarme 0) Las críticas constructivas son más que bienvenidas ;0)_

**_Capítulo No. 1_**

**_"El Principio del Sexto Curso"_**

Era de mañana, hacía poco que había amanecido; Harry Potter, el sobrino de los Dursley, no había logrado conciliar el sueño, constantemente venían a su cabeza los recuerdos de la noche en la que él y sus amigos habían irrumpido en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia.

El momento en el que Sirius caía tras el velo y las imágenes de todos diciéndole que su padrino jamás volvería- Sirius no puede estar muerto –susurraba para sí el chico mientras miraba fíjamente hacia el techo de su alcoba y pensaba que únicamente él había sido el culpable de tan doloroso incidente, nunca volvería a verlo, jamás.

De pronto escuchó a su tía llamarle desde el primer nivel de la casa, y aunque él prefería estar aislado de todos y pensar sobre los últimos acontecimientos, se puso de pie y salió de su alcoba. Tenía poco tiempo de haber vuelto del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y en esta ocasión no estaba muy seguro de querer volver, parecía que todos sentían lástima de él y eso le molestaba, sin contar el reciente caos que se había desatado tras haberse aceptado el retorno de Lord Voldemort en la comunidad mágica, ni siquiera se percató en qué momento sus pies lo habían logrado conducir hacia la sala, donde se encontraba Petunia.

Duddley necesita más espacio para guardar sus cosas –dijo tía Petunia y al escucharla, Harry salió de sus pensamientos- aún hay algunas cosas tuyas en la lacena y necesito que te deshagas de ellas –añadió sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a su sobrino, continuaba limpiado el televisor.

Harry asintió y se encaminó hacia el lugar que había sido su alcoba por once años, lo había olvidado completamente desde que ingresó a Hogwarts, cuando Duddley le cedió una de sus habitaciones por orden de su padre, Harry se había mudado únicamente con lo básico dejando en la lacena muchas cosas, recuerdos de su remota niñez.

No importaba el tipo de tarea que sus tíos le daban, Harry no podía sacar de su cabeza las imágenes de lo ocurrido en el Departamento de Misterios y ésta nueva tarea no sería la excepción, giró la manecilla de la puerta e ingresó al reducido espacio, pensó en lo increíble que fue que viviera tanto tiempo allí, observó todo a su alrededor, únicamente había una cama mullida y vieja repleta de polvo y tela de araña, también habían muchas cajas alrededor, tomó una de ellas y le sacudió el polvo luego la abrió, dentro encontró algunos de sus antiguos juguetes, muchos de ellos rotos ya que eran heredados de su primo por supuesto, una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar los días de su niñez.

Colocó la caja sobre la cama y tomó otra en su mano, así sucesivamente fue encontrando muchos artículos que utilizaba durante su niñez; al haber terminado de revisar una a una todas las cajas viejas, tomó algunos artículos y los separó de los demás, pensaba guardarlos como recuerdo.

Sacó todas las cajas fuera de la lacena y se dispuso a sacar la mullida cama, sin embargo al mover el colchón algo llamó su atención: una pequeña caja ubicada al fondo de la lacena, justo en la esquina bajo la cama- ¿Qué hace esa caja separada de las demás? –se preguntó sin apartar sus ojos verdes de la esquina de la lacena, instintivamente colocó el colchón a un lado y con mucha dificultad por el reducido espacio, tomó la pequeña cajita entre sus manos y la giró a ambos lados para observarla detenidamente, había algo más.

La caja estaba identificada con el nombre "Ollivanders", era muy parecida a la que le había entregado el señor Ollivanders cuando Harry adquirió su varita, eran del mismo tamaño, frunció el entrecejo y con mayor curiosidad abrió la caja, dentro únicamente se encontraba un pañuelo blanco con una letra D bordada de color azul oscuro.

Tanto el pañuelo como la caja le parecían desconocidos y conocidos a la vez, como si ya los hubiese visto antes- la primera vez que conocí sobre el mundo mágico fue cuando cumplí once años –se dijo a sí mismo como tratando de explicarse el extraño hallazgo, ensimismado en sus pensamientos se encaminó hacia el patio de la casa, ya estando allí se sentó en el pasto y volvió a examinar la caja- ¿Cómo pude tener esto? –se preguntó con curiosidad mientras pensaba en muchas posibilidades sobre la manera como había llegado la caja a sus manos.

Sin embargo, era el pañuelo el artículo que más le sorprendía, ya que le traía un sentimiento de melancolía y tristeza y no sabía explicarse el motivo, más aún si se trataba de la primera vez que lo tenía en sus manos, pero… ¿era la primera vez que miraba esos artículos?

La tarea de tía Petunia sí había logrado alejar de su mente los pensamientos del curso anterior, Harry trataba con todas sus fuerzas de hacer memoria sobre esos artículos, pero era complicado, por más que lo intentaba no lograba asociarlos con nada de su niñez, de lo que sí estaba seguro era del hecho de que siempre guardaba lo más valioso para él bajo su cama, así evitaba que su primo los encontrara y se los arrebatara.

¡Harry! –su tía le llamaba desde la cocina, así que el joven se puso nuevamente de pie y se encaminó hacia el lugar donde ella se encontraba, ya allí le recordó de mal modo que tenía que terminar de desocupar la lacena.

Al finalizar la mañana, Harry había dejado completamente vacía la lacena, tal como se lo había pedido su tía, así que se encaminó hacia su alcoba, donde para su sorpresa descubrió una lechuza color ámbar que le esperaba con un sobre en el que resaltaba el emblema de Hogwarts, se apresuró a tomar la nota y la leyó con avidez, era la caligrafía esmerada de la Profesora McGonagall.

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Por órdenes del Director Dumbledore, se le solicita que se presente en el Andén 9 ¾ de la Estación King Cross el próximo 1º de Julio, el tren estará esperándole a las 10 horas para llevarlo al Colegio._

_Si a sus tutores se les dificulta llevarlo a la estación, nos encargaremos de ir por usted en la fecha acordada._

_Estaré esperándole._

_Atentamente,_

_Profesora McGonagall_

_Jefa Casa Gryffindor_

A regañadientes Tío Vernon y Tía Petunia lo habían ido a dejar a la estación, era preferible hacer eso antes de ver en la puerta de su casa un grupo de fenómenos, era el primer día de Julio. Con una rápida despedida, Harry se internó entre los andenes 9 y 10, desapareciendo entre la pared, y tal como se lo había dicho la Profesora McGonagall en su carta, en efecto allí estaba el tren, listo para partir; sin embargo, parecía que no era el único que partiría en esa ocasión, una joven subía en esos instantes, vestía el uniforme del colegio y una boina negra en el cabello, que al parecer también era oscuro, sin embargo Harry no le prestó más atención.

Subió al tren y debido a que todos los compartimientos estaban vacíos, ingresó al primero de ellos, acomodó su equipaje, se sentó y observó hacia fuera por la ventana, de pronto el transporte se puso en movimiento… pero Harry no observaba el paisaje, como era común en él desde que volvió del colegio, iba sumido en sus pensamiento, mantenía fresco en su memoria el recuerdo de la noche en la que su padrino había caído tras el velo… y se culpaba por ello, Voldemort le había tendido una trampa… y él había caído en ella, sus errores le costaron la vida a Sirius; Harry golpeó fuertemente su puño contra el soporte del asiento y el sonido del golpe resonó en los compartimientos cercanos.

La joven, que estaba en el compartimiento siguiente al de Harry, acariciaba tiernamente una lechuza negra en sus manos, la cual ululó fuertemente al escuchar el sonido del golpe- Shhhhh Shaw –susurró la joven mientras se llevaba el dedo índice derecho a los labios- únicamente está confundido y dolido –añadió mientras desviaba sus ojos verdes de la lechuza y los posaba en la puerta de su compartimiento- James simplemente no puede asimilar lo que ha ocurrido… cree que es su culpa –acotó al volver a posar sus ojos en la lechuza.

El resto del viaje pasó con rapidez, cuando el sol se había ocultado en su totalidad arribaron a Hogsmeade, la joven fue la primera en bajar del tren: en una mano llevaba fuertemente sujeta una pequeña jaula en cuyo interior adormitaba la lechuza negra y en la otra intentaba arrastrar un baúl donde resaltaban las letras DM en dorado, Harry descendió tras ella: seguía tan sumido en sus pensamientos como al principio del viaje, no se percató en la joven.

Un carruaje les esperaba, Harry fue el primero en abordarlo, mientras que la joven se limitó a seguirlo ya que parecía que todo era nuevo para ella: miraba sorprendida hacia el caballo invisible que tiraba del carruaje- pero si es un Thestral –susurró para sí con asombro y esa simple frase logró sacar a su acompañante de su ensimismamiento.

¿Puedes verlo? –inquirió Harry sorprendido.

Claro –respondió la joven con seguridad- he visto a varias personas fallecer –añadió con tristeza- no es algo que me enorgullezca…

Sí, lo mismo pienso yo –Harry bajó nuevamente la vista y pensó en el final de su cuarto curso, cuando vio cómo Voldemort le arrebataba la vida a Cedric.

Él era una buena persona –susurró la joven sin apartar sus ojos del rostro del chico- me refiero a Cedric Diggory –añadió sonriendo- pero no debes culparte también por eso…

Harry asintió casi sin pensar en lo que acababa de decirle la joven.

Pero qué tonta soy –susurró la joven- aún no me presento –extendió su mano derecha hacia Harry- soy Daleien Morgan –añadió sonriente- pero tu puedes llamarme Leien…

¿Daleien? –Repitió Harry- tengo la impresión de haber tratado con una persona que tenía ese mismo nombre –susurró para sí, pero estoy seguro que es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre…

Leien sonrió- quizás sí conociste a una persona de ese nombre antes… y no lo recuerdas –dijo con ironía- …cuando eras aún niño…

Harry le estrechó la mano a Daleien y sonrió- mucho gusto en conocerte Daleien, mi nombre es…

James Potter –le interrumpió la joven.

Así se llamaba mi padre… -comenzó a explicar Harry riendo levemente.

Sí, lo sé… pero tu nombre es Harry James Potter y yo te conozco por el nombre de James –un semblante de seriedad se formó en su rostro- ¿o prefieres que te llame Harry? –inquirió preocupada.

Todos me llaman por ese nombre…

Pero, como nadie utiliza tu otro nombre, creo que yo podría utilizarlo, si me permites claro…

Me costará acostumbrarme, pero me parece bien que me llames así, con el nombre de mi padre –dijo Harry sonriendo ampliamente y con un dejo de orgullo en la voz.

Y tu llámame Leien, ah sí… este es Shaw… mi lechuza –añadió levantando la pequeña jaula donde la lechuza negra adormitaba plácidamente.

Es muy bonita Leien –Harry se aproximó a la jaula y observó a la lechuza- yo también tengo una –añadió mientras volvía sus ojos hacia el rostro de la joven- se llama Hedwig, pero la envié con unas cartas para mis amigos… y no ha vuelto –acotó mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el cielo, como buscando entre las nubes a su lechuza- no te había visto en Hogwarts…

Es porque no había venido antes –confesó la joven con seriedad- yo empezaré en el sexto curso, pero aún no tengo casa, supongo que van a decirme junto con los estudiantes de primer ingreso… me gustaría estar en Gryffindor –añadió con premura.

Nunca había visto que recibieran alumnos en años superiores al primer curso –dijo Harry extrañado mientras fruncía levemente el entrecejo- es la primera vez que veo algo parecido…

Leien sonrió nuevamente- es un trato entre Dumbledore y yo –confesó divertida mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Harry- me pidió que viniera antes del inicio del curso para que me familiarizara con mi nuevo hogar… y la verdad… -se detuvo de pronto al percatarse que ya se encontraban en las puertas de Hogwarts- te comentaré otro día –añadió mientras observaba asombrada el castillo iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Rápidamente bajaron sus equipajes y se ayudaron mutuamente para ingresarlos en el castillo, los dejaron en las escaleras y Harry guió a Daleien hacia la oficina de Dumbledore, pero en el trayecto se encontraron con la Profesora McGonagall quien les informó que el Director no se encontraba en Hogwarts.

¿Es usted la señorita Morgan? –inquirió la profesora mientras observaba a través de sus lentes a Daleien.

Así es –respondió la joven con una sonrisa- mi nombre es Daleien Morgan.

Como son prácticamente los únicos dos estudiantes que están en el colegio, le pediré de favor señor Potter, que le explique a la nueva estudiante sobre los distintos reglamentos que se manejan en Hogwarts, así como una breve reseña de los cursos anteriores, estoy segura que ambos se beneficiarán con ello –dijo con seriedad mientras observaba a Leien- no está de más recordarle señor Potter, que no debe poner su vida en riesgo… usted sabe a que me refiero –añadió con seriedad mientras apartaba sus ojos del rostro de Daleien y los posaba en Harry, éste asintió- pueden cenar en el comedor y si llegan a necesitarme, estaré en mi despacho –acotó mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Eh, Profesora… ¿Dónde dormirá Daleien mientras el sombrero le asigna su casa? –inquirió Harry deteniendo el andar de la bruja.

Durante este tiempo puede quedarse en la torre de Gryffindor, creo que la señorita Granger ni ninguna de sus compañeras se opondría a que ocupe alguna de sus camas –respondió y luego de ver que Harry asintiera, continuó caminando.


End file.
